1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backrest adjusting structure which secures a backrest to a chair, permitting it to be adjusted horizontally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular arm chairs commonly have a backrest adapted for supporting the user's back. However, because the position of the backrest cannot be adjusted horizontally, the user's back cannot be fully supported on the backrest when sits on the front part of the seat of the chair convenient for working on the desk.